


it's been a good day

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: GQWeek2019 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Established Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills as Roni, F/M, GQWeek19, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time), Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold as Detective Weaver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She's definitely taking advantage of the unseasonably warm late winter day.  Even her choices in music today are lighter, just skirting the edge of kitschy pop rock.





	it's been a good day

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10-14 July 2019  
> Word Count: 623  
> Written for: GQ Week 2019  
> Prompt: Day 1 - GoldenQueen + 7 Deadly Sins/4 Seasons  
> Summary: She's definitely taking advantage of the unseasonably warm late winter day. Even her choices in music today are lighter, just skirting the edge of kitschy pop rock.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Weaver and Roni have been having a sort of secret relationship in Hyperion Heights this whole time. Everything else we know about the characters is totally up for grabs. This particular fic takes place about seven months before ep 07x01 "Hyperion Heights" and about 3 weeks before my previous fic "colorful."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Sweet and Tangy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Look, any chance I get to play in this verse, I'm gonna take it without hesitation, okay? LOLOL I love this little verse, and I like playing around with the dynamics between these two people more than I ever expected that I would. It's just so rife with possibilities! I started this on my breaks at work a couple days last week, then finished it while on the dock doing some crabbing this past weekend. Amusingly enough, I envisioned a lot of Styx playing on the jukebox to match Roni's shirt, but my iPod has two of Boston's albums, which made my Weaver muse sit right up and so I made a conscious decision to include one of their songs for Roni to sing along to.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Mimi for the eyes on this.

Most people don't notice the changes, but Weaver does. Maybe some of her regulars do, but he really doesn't interact with them unless absolutely necessary. He prefers to keep that aura of aloof badass to the denizens of Hyperion Heights and especially to outsiders.

She always tries to keep the bar at a certain comfort level: too hot and the patrons get overly intoxicated too quickly; too cold and they don't stick around as long, even with hot food at the ready.

Jeans and her boots are always a given in her wardrobe. Anyone who thinks otherwise is either not a regular or not paying attention. The amount of distress is determined by the weather, of course. The colder the temps, the less holes or rips. And while everyone believes she only wears black band shirts, it's not true. Roni has a veritable rainbow of shirts she can choose from, depending on her mood. The less sunlight, the more somber her attire, despite his efforts to lean her toward the opposite. 

For example, today she has on a pair of jeans so faded, they're practically threadbare. He's amused to note she's still wearing a blood red thong that is visible enough to entice when she bends over or reaches above her head. Clearly today is a good day, if by no other measure than the jeans and the fact that her shirt is a riotous orange with the Styx logo on it.

She's definitely taking advantage of the unseasonably warm late winter day. Even her choices in music today are lighter, just skirting the edge of kitschy pop rock.

Walking to the end of the bar to his regular seat, Weaver smiles as she bounces over with a glass and a bottle of top shelf whiskey she stocks just for him.

Her eyes scan the bar before she leans in to whisper, "Hi, Daddy." When he smirks in reply, she sets down the glass and quirks a curious brow.

"Just one," he replies and watches her pour before taking a sip and letting it warm down to his gut. "You're in a good mood."

"It's been a good day."

He studies her face for a moment. "How many shots?"

"Only a few." There's a sheepish look in her eyes, and both of his brows rise. "Seven. A couple regular bought me shots. The good shit."

He snorts and licks his lips. "They wanted to see that red thong appearing. Not that I blame them. Those jeans almost indecent, girl." The last word is barely audible, even to himself, but he knows she heard it by her blush.

"I'm behaving myself." It's almost petulant.

He takes another swallow of his whiskey, savoring the flavor and wishing he was officially off-duty. Boston's "More Than A Feeling" starts up and he loses himself in watching Roni move to the music. When she starts singing along, he knows just how good a day she's having.

"You should reconsider a karaoke night."

"Not funny, Weaver. Stick to your day job, yeah?"

He just chuckles and watches her wander away to take care of another patron. The easy sway to her hips mesmerizes him and he suddenly can't wait for last call, unfortunately several hours from now, and his chance to make those hips shimmy and quake beneath his touch.

She catches his gaze and shrugs as she mixes a drink and he smiles. Reaching into his wallet, he pulls out a twenty as he finishes his whiskey, then sets the glass on the bill and stands to leave. Her exasperated eye roll makes him laugh as he heads out to meet up with his partner, humming along with the song on the jukebox.

Truly a good day indeed…


End file.
